Behind the Words and Reasons
by SetsuenXX
Summary: Not good at summaries. Just try this story and if you don't like, go look for another.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is my first time doing this and posting it up (**So, it might not be a good start.**). I'm so sorry if my grammar and spelling is bad- I'm not good at English since it isn't my first born language (and I do not have a beta). For my spelling, I use the ABC check thing. I did a bit of research for this (mostly on the character names .)... since I'm not really into Naruto.. Oh, this story is a bit AU... A BIT!

**Warning(s)! **This is... YAOI? Let me see... I have really no clue... Shounen Ai? no idea...If you don't like, Don't read this! But there will not be romance up in here! (not sure but yeah.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto (or any of the characters). We all should know who it belongs to: Masashi Kishimoto (if you didn't know).

* * *

**Prologue**

"That was easlier than I've thought." The dark figure mumbled to himself as he walked away from the gates of Konoha. He wrapped the dark cloak around himself. "But it's no wonder."

_"Naruto, where are you going to go?"_

Naruto blinked.

"No idea. But I guess where the wind will take me."

_"...The wind? You serious? Usually the wind would take you to a dangerous place where- HEY! You're NOT listening to me, Naruto!"_

"Who cares? -No one cares anyway. Besides, I'm the only one who can hear you."

_"Tch. Sometimes I wished I was sealed into another person who knowledge's me."_

Naruto looked up at the dark night sky and said, "Would you please shut up? I'm trying to listen."

_"The wind again? Why are you SO into the wind now? You were into being the Hokage, like, forever."_

"That's in the past." Naruto closed his blue eyes and said, "Leaving Konoha is my choice. I have a plan. And it involes leaving Konoha."

_"You know, you never told me your plan."_

Naruto smirked. He opened his eyes and jumped onto a branch and said, "Kyu, can you tell me what you see about six miles away from here?"

_"...There only four guys- wait..."_

"What?"

_"There's something wrong with this picture..."_

"What?!"

_"I don't senes human scent in them."_

"You can smell that far?" Naruto asked, surprised.

_"Of course! I am The Nine Tails Demon! The strongest of them all!"_

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to go over there."

_"WHAT!?"_

"I'm not repeating myself, oh strong demon."

_"HEY! That is not nice! Show some respect!"_

"I will when I want to."

_"--You sure you want to go over there? They are NOT human."_

"So what?"

_"Never mind. Do as you please."_

Naruto smiled and jumped to branch to branch. Even if it was dark, it wasn't pinch dark. The moon and the stars were his light for the night and by day, the sun would be his light until the night came back again.

_"Why are you going over there?"_

"The wind said that they were nice people."

_"...WHAT!?"_

"You wouldn't know since you don't listen to the nature at all. They are all very smart." Naruto, in his head, was nodding to himself as he said that. "They can teach you many things."

_"...You are one weird boy."_

"Hm? Am I?"

Naruto suddenly stopped as a dagger was thrown at him. It missed him by an inch, hitting the tree. He shudder. That had caught him off gruad.

"Who are you?"

Naruto looked at the souce of the voice and gasped.

"What? You never have seen a guy before in your life?"

Naruto coughed.

_"Wow, he's a pretty one. More than that pretty boy, Sasuke."_

The man raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're the one that has Kyuubi sealed inside him?"

Naruto blinked.

"Eh?"

The man grinned and looked over his shoulder to the long shiny blue haired man. "Oi, isn't this the boy?"

Naruto looked to the male and choked.

_"WOHOO... they are ALL pretty boys!! Man, you hit the jet-pot, Naruto! They are f-"_

'I KNOW! SHUT UP!'

The dark haired man looked back at Naruto and said, "You don't have to talk in your head with Kyuubi. We can hear." He smiled. "You can call me Ren." He pointed at the blue haired. "He's Kiichi." He pointed at the other two. "The strong looking one is Moko. That weak looking guy is Kyo, but he's strong so don't mess with him."

"...H-hai..."

Ren smiled brightly and said, "Nice to meet you, Naruto."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, this is just the prologue. The first chapter will not start from where I left off on the prologue. The proplogue is like a inturduction for my own characters that I've placed in this story and how Naruto met them. I do have drawings of them but they are not posted up yet. It'll be in my porfile (the link that'll take you where my drawings are.), so I'll let you all know when I've posted them up.

I was listening to 'Beautiful World' By: Utada Hikaru when I was making this. It's a good song.

**Reviews makes me happy and update faster. So... REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! I had to go to the hospital and than my mouse wasn't working on me _(and I'm broke like...a lot.)_.

--

**Warning(s)! **No Romance up in here. Sorry if you were looking for one. (Not completely sure but yeah.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto (or any of the characters). We all should know who it belongs to: Masashi Kishimoto (if you didn't know).

--

_**Ciao!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Tsunade signed deeply. Ever since Naruto had left, Konoha had been _very _boring and quiet. But it wasn't such a surprise. Naruto was the only one that drew attention to himself every single day that everyone knew about him because of his pranks and that loud mouth of his. She signed again.

"Hokage-sama, you have more paper work to sign." The door opened with Shizune walking into the room with a stack of papers. She stared at Tsunade's face for a bit and smiled. "Are you actually missing Naruto?"

"HA! Who would miss that brat!?" Tsunade looked away and mumbled, "That baka."

Shizune handed the stack of papers to Tsunade and said, "Those just came in today. And... Anko is here to talk to you."

"Hm? Why?"

Shizune looked over her shoulder as Anko appeared before the doorway. Anko bowed and said, "I would just like a bit of your time, Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade stared at Anko and asked, "Is it that important that I should hear?"

Anko nodded her head.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as Anko held up a blue scroll. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said, "Close the door." She crossed her legs and held up her hand at Anko for the blue scroll.

Anko walked over to the desk, acorss Tsunade, and handed the scroll. She said, "He said that everything is going along fine."

"Hm." Tsunade opened the scroll and read:

_Hokage of Konoha,_

_Everything is going as planned.  
By the end of the week,  
We will come and talk -Face to Face  
No one but you.  
If you wish, you can only pick two  
person to acompany you BUT.  
That will cause us to wear masks._

_Good Day. --_

Tsunade frowned. She only knew one person, who she trusted, and the rest she knew no idea of and did not trust. She bite her lower lip and glanced up at Shizune and Anko. She said, "By the end of the week, I want NO ONE to come into my office. Understood?"

Shizune nodded as Anko bowed. Both agreeing.

"And don't tell anyone at all what-so-ever. Got it?"

"Hai."

Tsunade signed and said, "This is a very neat hand-writing. He didn't write this."

Shizune looked closer at the opened scroll.

"Very neat."

Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... why are you two talking about neat hand-writing?"

Tsunade glared at her and held up the scroll at her face. She yelled, "It IS NEAT! Every letter is the same size! Each form a GOOD straight line!"

Anko sweatdropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm serious, why do I have to come? My ankle is still healing!"

"You think we care? Besides, he's going to be carrying you the whole way."

"...But-"

"Would you just please let him carry you? God. He's doing this as a favor. Just accept it and get on with it."

"...You're so mean."

"Like I care?"

Ren signed and glanced at Kiichi. He bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry..."

Kiichi shook his head and said, "You don't need to be sorry, Ren. Besides, it's my job to take care of you since you're my little brother."

"I don't need to be taken care of! I'm old enough and strong enough already!"

Moko walked over to Ren and pinched his cheek.

"We know."

Ren frowned. He turned to the blond and yelled, "You're younger than me! Why am I the one being treated as a little kid!!"

Naruto laughed.

"Sorry, but I've seen many things unlike you."

Ren snorted.

"Yeah, right. I've seen almost everything too! Plus! I'm way older than you are! You're a human so you age slower!"

Moko patted his cheek and said, "Too bad, Naruto is much smarter than you are."

"WHAT!? Are you calling me dumb!?" Ren demand at Moko, who laughed.

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you are dumb."

Ren growled.

"You all are bastards!"

Naruto tossed the dark bag at Ren and said, "When we get there, your ankle will heal by then. Change into that."

"What's wrong with the clothed I'm wearing now?" Ren asked.

"Nothing. Just change into that." Naruto said with a smile.

Kiichi kneed down in front of Ren, with his back to him and said, "Come on. We have to get going."

"But... where are we going?"

Naruto grinned.

"We're going to go to Suna."

Moko added, "To see Gaara."

"Gaara?" Ren asked. "Who's that?"

Kyo stared at him.

"Oh yeah... you had to be somewhere else when we went to Suna..."

Kiichi stood up with Ren on his back and said, "Gaara is a friend of Naruto. You'll meet him when we get there."

"Tsh. Why do I feel left out in this?"

Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry, Ren. You're very important."

"Yeah, yeah."

Ren rolled his eyes.

Moko looked over to Naruto and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yep."

Moko covered himself in a dark cloak and said, "Let's go."

They all disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry for the LATE update, seriously. Ok, Imma go and start the next chapter!! Ja!

**Reviews makes me happy and update faster. So... REVIEW!**


End file.
